Code Lyoko songfics
by DeCode232
Summary: Look I need some people to send me in song request just tell me the song the people singing ect. I will not do any Boy x Boy songs or Girl x Girl songs I draw the line there I will not do any songs over T
1. AxU can you feel the love tonight

Ok i'm dabbling in a bit of songfics and now I know how to add chapters you'll see all the songfics I got to offer but right now I'm gonna work on code lyoko songfics as in the lyoko warriors singing ok well first song is Can you feel the love tonight the lion king the couple is AxU yes Aelita and Ulrich lets get started.

Jeremy and Odd where spying on Ulrich and Aelita and as soon as they pasted Jeremy said."I tell you Odd this stinks."He said."Oh sorry."Odd said."Not you them him,her alone!"Jeremy said."Well whats wrong with that?"Odd asked."I can see whats happening."Jeremy sang."What?"Odd asked."And they don't have a clue!"Jeremy said."who?"Odd asked."They fall in love and here the bottom line our trio is down to two."Jeremy sang."Oh."Odd said now knowing what Jeremy meant."The sweet carsee of twilight there magic every where and with all this romantic atmosphere disaster's in the air!"Jeremy said. Near by Yumi was watching and started to sing. "Can you feel the love tonight the peace the evening brings the world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things."Yumi sang. Ulrich and Aelita where standing under a tree when ulrich hummed. "So many things to tell her but how to make her see the truth about my past impossible she'd turn away from me."Ulrich thoughted if Aelita knew about the problems he had with his dad she never want to speak to him again then Aelita hummed. "He's holding back he hiding but what I can't decide why won't he be the warrior I know he is the warrior I see inside?"Aelita hummed then Yumi and Sissi sang (A/N they are in different parts of the school ok?) "Can you feel the love tonight the peace the evening brings the world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight you needn't look to far though the nights uncertainties love is where they are."Yumi and sissi sang with a tear in there eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start yes my songs have twist who wants to hear Xana or his monsters singing 'in the dark of the night' when they are stuck on lyoko and last I knew xana did not live in Russia I'm trying my best to keep the songs are original as possible but I kinda cant because of me needing to change them around a little but I still own nothing but my fanfic account so lets start.

Song:At The beginning with you

By:(don't remember)

Singer or Singers:Aelita X Jeremy

I OWN NOTHING AND THIS SONG WILL NOT NEED TO BE CHANGED I THINK.

"We where strangers starting out on a journey never dreaming what we have to go through now here we are suddenly standing at the beginning with you."Aelita sang in the forest not even noticing her company spying on her.

"No one told me I was gonna find you never expected what you did to my heart."Jeremy sang as he got a little pushed forward out of his hiding spot. "When I lost hope you where there to remind me that this is the start, life is a road and I wanna keep going love is a river and I wanna keep flowing life is a road now and forever wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is though in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."They both sang. "We where strangers on a crazy adventure."Aelita sang. "Never dreaming how our dreams would come true."Jeremy sang.

"Now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you and life is a road and I wanna keep going love is a river and I wanna keep flowing life is a road now and forever wonderful journey I will be there when the world stops turning I be there when the storm is through in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."They sang and Ulrich,Yumi and Odd came out of hiding unseen. "Knew there was somebody somewhere like me alone in the dark now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long nothing gonna tear us apart."Jeremy and Aelita sang as Ulrich and Yumi did a small dance and Odd danced with a twig. "Life is a road and I wanna keep going love is a river and I wanna keep flowing life is a road now and forever wonderful journey I will be there when the world stops turning I will be there when the storm is though in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."Jeremy and Aelita sang. "Life is a road and I wanna keep going love is a river and I wanna keep going on starting out on a journey life is a road and I wanna keep going love is a river and I wanna keep flowing in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."Jeremy and Aelita sang still unaware of Yumi,Odd and Ulrich and then just when they where about to kiss they heard clapping and yelling and turned around to see there 3 friends. "Wow who knew that Jeremy could sing."Odd joked.


	3. Chapter 3

I got a few request from my friend in rl who some people on here may know her as Whatever Katie. Yea she is the bff best friend forever a person could ask for me and her have the same dreams on one day going to Egpt to mock the mummies and stopping animal and child abuse and bulling anyway lets start.

Song:Dark of the night

Singer in this Fanfic:Xana maybe his monsters

What I own:Sadly nothing but the idea to make a Code lyoko songfic with XANA! Lets start.

"In the dark of the ice sector I was plotting and planing the plan I had was as bad it could be is scared my monsters out of there wits William devitalizing to bits."Xana sang. "Then I realized the plan I had was as perfect as my mega tanks."Xana sang. "I was once the most powerful virus in all Lyoko when Franz tried to stop me he made a mistake my monsters made him pay but one little brat got away Little Aelita be prepared Xana returned!"Xana sang and his monsters hiding behind William. "In the dark of the ice sector we will devitalize her."The monsters sang, "In the dark of the ice sector just before the tower!"The monsters sang. "Revenge will be sweet and when i control!"Xana sang. "In the dark of the ice sector... SHE WILL BE GONE!"Xana cut the monsters off. "I can feel my powers are slowly returning make more mega tanks and add a bit of lasers for the power! As her friends are devitalized I will see her fall!"Xana sang. "Miss Aelita your grace!"Xana sang.

Well its not great and I changed a lot of words to make it fit more of a Code lyoko theme because in the dark of the night did not fit and it was hard thinking of a sector that was dark then I remember the ice sector then trying to find words that fit its hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Song:I won't say I'm in love**

**Meg:Yumi**

**Muses:Sam,Aelita,Jeremy,Hiroki and Odd**

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess I already won that no man is worth the aggravation that is ancient history been there done that!"Yumi sang at the gates of the school. "Who'd you think your kidding he the earth and heaven to you try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right though you girl you can't conceal it we you know who your thinking of!"Hiriko,Sam,Jeremy,Aelita and Odd sang in the forest. "OHHHNO no chance no way I won't say it no no!"Yumi sang in the lyoko. "You swoon,you sigh why deny it uh-oh."Aelita and Sam sang in class. "Its to cliché I won't say I'm in love."Yumi sang. "Ooooooooooooooooo."Odd,Jeremy and Hiroki sang by a tree. "I though my heart has learned its lesson it feels so good when you start out my head is screaming get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out."Yumi sang outside by the bench. "You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up that you got, got ,got it bad?"Sam,Aelita,Jeremy,Odd and Hiroki sang at lunch. "No chance, no way I won't say it no,no."Yumi sang. "Give up, give in check the grin you're in love."Aelita sang in a empty. "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"Yumi sang as she got her bag and walked down the hall way. "You're doin' flips read our lips, you're in love."Sam sang at the exit to the school. "You're way off base, I won't say it get off my case, I won't say it!"Yumi sang. "Girl, don't be proud, its O.K you're in love."Hiroki sang on the walk. "Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."Yumi sang as she fell asleep.

**Okay you got 3 guess who you think she is in love with? A william B Ulrich? Or C Herb and I tell you what ITS NOT HERB SO DON'T GUESS HIM ITS ULRICH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Xana singing be perpared Ed:Herb The Female Hyena:Sissi The Other male Hyena:William.**

"I know that your powers of retention. Are as wet as a Mega tank's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride"Xana sang and walked around stopping in front of Herb."It's clear from your vacant expressions."Xana sang waving a hand in front of Herb. "The lights are not all on upstairs."Xana sang.  
"But we're talking kings and successions,  
even you can't be caught unawares!"Xana snapped at William. "So prepare for a chance of a lifetime."Xana sang. "Be prepared for sensational news, a shining new era  
is tiptoeing nearer."Xana sang. "And where do we feature?"Sissi asked "Just listen to teacher."Xana sang. "I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues and injustice deliciously squared,be prepared!"Xana sang. "Yea be prepared for what?"William asked. "For the death of Franz Hopper."Xana said. "What is he sick?"William asked. "No fool we are gonna kill him and Aelita to."

"It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored"William Sang

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected. To take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes .And though I'm the main addressee"Xana Sang. "The point that I must emphasize is. You won't get a sniff without me!"Xana snapped and Herb and William hid behind Sissi. "So prepare for the coup of the century."Xana sang  
(Oooh!) "Be prepared for the murkiest scam."Xana sang  
(Oooh... La! La! La!) "Meticulous planning."Xana sang and Herb Nodded. (We'll have food!) "Tenacity spanning (Lots of food) Decades of denial (We repeat)Is simply why I'll (Endless meat) Be king undisputed"Xana sang. (Aaaaaaah...) "Respected, saluted (...aaaaaaah...) And seen for the wonder I am (...aaaaaaah!) Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared (Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)"Xana sang  
"Be prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared - Be prepared!"Sissi and William sang.

**Soo what you think? Hated it, Loved it? I must know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay 1 thing I wanted to say before we got this started and I'm happy that one of my fans said this here is the review the person left and what I got to say to it I'm not gonna be rude.**

**Corina O said. It was okay but could you use songs other than Dinsey and thats when I noticed 2 songs I used are from Anastasia witch could be seen as a Disney movie but its from 20st century fox. Anyway here is One Tin Solider the singers today are Yumi,Sam,Aelita and sadly Sissi -Whispers to the people- It was not my idea!**

"Listen Children to a story that was written long ago."Yumi sang She,Aelita and Sam and Sadly Sissi where having a girl only party at Sam's house. "'Bout a kingdom on a mountain."Sam sang. "And the valley folk below."Aelita sang. "On the mountain was a treasure."Sissi sang. "Buried deep beneath the stone."They all hummed. "And the valley people swore they have it for there very own."Yumi sang. "Go ahead and hate your neighbor go ahead and cheat a friend."Aelita and Sam sang. "Do in it in the name of Heaven."Sissi sang. "You can justify in the end."They all sang but Sissi she got kicked out. "There won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgment day."Yumi sang. "On the bloody morin' on tin solider rides away."Aelita sang. "So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill asking for the buried treasure tons of gold for witch they'd kill."Sam sang. "Came a answerer from the kingdom without brothers we will share all the secrets of our mountain all the riches buried there."They all sang. "Now the valley cried with angry mount your horses draw you sword."Yumi sang. "And they killed the mountain people so they one there just reward."Aelita sang. "Now they stood beside the treasure on the mountain dark and red."Sam sang. "Turn the stone and looked beneath."They all sang. "Peace on earth was all it said."Yumi sang. "Go ahead and hate your neighbor."Aelita sang. "Go ahead and cheat a friend."Sam sang. "Do it in the name of heaven you can justify in the end."They all sang. "There won't be any trumpets blowin' come the judgment day on the bloody morning after one tin soldier rides away."They all sang.

**Code:That's it so we got some special guests to come and say what they think about this song please welcome Yumi,Ulrich,Odd,Aelita,Jeremy,Sam and XANA!**

**Everyone:Hey CODE!**

**Code:Hey guys take a seat and we will get started. -I said and we all sat down-**

**Code:So Odd what did you learn from this song?**

**Odd:I learned that you should never get jealous.**

**Code:Okay... Yumi what did you think about this song?**

**Yumi:Well I learned that there are better ways to get things.**

**Code:Okay what about you Ulrich?**

**Ulrich:The same thing as Yumi. -Has hearts in eyes-**

**Code:Okay Jeremy,Aelita, and Sam what did you think?**

**Jeremy,Aelita and Sam:Same as Yumi and Ulrich.**

**Code:Okay what about you Xana.**

**Xana:Whatever the tall black haired girl said.**

**Code:Well wanna know what I learned from the song?**

**Everyone:What?**

**Code:That the valley people wanted the treasure to but they did not know they already had it so when they killed the mountain people the valley people destroyed the treasure they already had in the process and then they realized they had the treasure all along and went home regretting what they done.**

**Everyone:That is so true.**


End file.
